Only in Dreams
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Raven soothes Beast Boy's nightmares and brings her dreams to life. Oneshot. Please R&R.


Only in Dreams

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

The sleeper watched a couple in a field of white flowers. The moon was out in the heavens, smiling down on the night and all its beauty. Stars twinkled and whirled together creating a breathtaking spectacle. The man had his head in the woman's lap and was staring up at her pale face.

"How are you feeling angel?"

"Better now that you're here." She reached out a hand and stroked the man's hair, her delicate fingers tracing patterns through his hair which was as wild as any untamed forest.

"That feels nice, almost as nice as your lips, I'd wager." The pale beauty raised one eyebrow at the suggestion.

"Why can't you ever enjoy the moment?"

"And why can't you ever admit your feelings for me, angel?" Their faces were inches away from each other. The woman turned her face away.

"It would never work out. There are too many things that could go wrong and I don't want you to die because of me." The man let out a small chuckle at that.

"Just like you to worry over nothing. When you're in love, you're beyond life and death. Now tell me, please. Farewell angel." The scenery started dissolving and fading like a mirage in a desert. As the image faded from her mind Raven cried out with longing for it to return, just for a few more seconds. Her violet eyes fluttered open and she looked around her dark room. She sighed heavily to herself.

"Only in dreams can we ever be together Gar." The empath whispered to herself. She was about to go back to sleep when she heard someone crying, long sobs of pain that cut through Raven's lethargy like a knife through butter. Getting up the empath went to check on the source of the noise. It was coming from Beast Boy's room. Raven opened the door a crack and saw the changeling thrashing around. Coming closer to his bed, Raven could make out words in between his cries.

"It's not true…I don't think you're creepy…don't cry…stop…Rae don't!" At this the changeling jolted upright and wrapped his arms around the closest object available, which happened to be Raven. The physical contact made Beast Boy wake up. He found his voice after some seconds had passed. "Rae…what are you doing in my room?"

"I heard you crying, I wanted to make sure you were alright. What was I going to do that you tried to stop?" At this question the changeling's eyes looked at his sheets.

"You're going to hate me if I tell you." Raven took one of her hands and raised her teammate's face to meet her gaze.

"I won't." The changeling sighed.

"You were going to…kill yourself." Raven started laughing a small chuckle that nevertheless caused some of Beast Boy's discarded clothes to levitate in the air.

"What's so funny?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nothing. Gar I would never kill myself. I have someone who I care about too much to want to stop living." At this the changeling's shoulders slouched and his ears drooped.

"Oh, how long have you known him for?"

"Four years."

"I should have realized it was Robin." At this Raven started really laughing, causing Beast Boy's prized action figure collection to fall to the floor.

"Oh Gar, you are really stupid sometimes. But enough talking, I'm through with words and besides its best if I just show you." Before the changeling could get out another word he felt Raven's lips pressed against his. The few moments of shock that followed this were quickly forgotten as Beast Boy pressed back with equal force. After this kiss the pair pulled apart.

"I love you too Rae. But what about your powers?" Raven hugged onto him tightly and whispered in his ear.

"It doesn't matter. As long as I have you that's good enough for me."

"Am I still dreaming?" Raven extricated herself from the changeling's arms and stood up. She pinched him lightly on the arm.

"Ouch!"

"Does that answer your question?" Beast Boy nodded and Raven gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and hugged him. "Good night Gar."

"Good night angel." Raven raised an eyebrow at that.

"What happened to Rae?"

"I'll still call you that Rae but somehow angel seems more fitting for you. What about me? Beast Man is still available." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Gar's better, trust me." Raven replied in her monotone voice but Beast Boy could detect the joy behind it. Giving the changeling another kiss the empath left the room and walked back towards her bed. The moonlight bathed the world in white but at the moment Raven's world, mind, and heart all revolved around the color green.


End file.
